banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ioun Bloodline
Ancient wizards used the power of ioun stones to bolster themselves and some of their greatest magical creations. Binding the power of the ioun stones to their flesh intermixed the magic with their own life force and that power has been passed down to their offspring through the centuries. You are drawn to the spinning gems and find new powers awakening in you with each new stone you collect. The magic of the ancients calls to you, often splitting your mind between the present and the lost wonders of the past. Your heritage links you to the ancient magic embodied in the ioun stones. Spells Arcana Whenever you have an ioun stone orbiting you or implanted, you bond with that stone. You may telekinetically recall one bonded stone within 20 feet per Mage level, causing it to orbit your head as a swift action. You may use ioun stones as thrown weapons that function as darts and deal bludgeoning damage, and you are considered proficient with them. The stones count as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. You lose your bond with any stone out of your possession after 24 hours. Abilities Disruptive Strike (Sp) At 1st level, you can make a melee touch attack as a standard action that inflicts 1d3 points of force damage + 1 for every two Mage levels you possess. In addition, the target adds the damage dealt to the DC of any concentration checks he or she makes for one round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Empowered Stones (Su) At 3rd level, you may imbue bonded ioun stones with spells or abilities with a range of touch, causing the effect to discharge if you make a successful ranged touch attack with the stone. At 9th level, you add force damage equal to half your Mage level whenever you make a successful attack with a bonded ioun stone, and you may expend an unused spell slot to give an ioun stone an enhancement bonus to attacks and damage equal to 1/3 your Mage level (max +5) for a number of rounds equal to the level of the slot expended. One with the Stones (Su) At 9th level, you can implant or remove bonded ioun stones in your body (Seekers of Secrets) as a standard action without needing to make any Charisma or Heal checks. In addition, your body functions as a wayfinder for one implanted ioun stone of your choice, granting you the resonant bonus for that stone (Seekers of Secrets). At 13th level, and then again at 17th level, you may gain the resonant bonus for one additional implanted stone. You still gain the resonant bonus from an ioun stone contained in a wayfinder. Telekinetic Stones (Sp) At 15th level, you may use bonded ioun stones as telekinetic foci. You may select up to one bonded stone per three caster levels orbiting around your head and hurl those stones at a target as the spell telekinesis, with each stone dealing damage as if thrown using your bloodline arcana. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. By expending three uses of this ability, the ioun stones selected whirl around you for one round, striking any adjacent creature attempting a melee attack against you. A struck creature takes damage as if targeted by a hurled stone. Master of the Stones (Su) At 20th level, you have gained full understanding of the magic of the stones. You may gain the resonant power of any stone implanted in you. When making an attack with a stone, it automatically returns to you as if it had the returning special ability. If an opponent within 30 feet has an ioun stone orbiting them, you may make a caster level check as a standard action to steal the stone and cause it to orbit you. The DC of this check is 11+ the caster level of the opponent or the ioun stone, whichever is higher.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited